In vitro fertilisation is a process which is intended to enable a woman, apparently unable to conceive naturally, to gestate and give birth by implantation, in the womb, of an externally-fertilised egg. During the process, unfertilised eggs are collected from the patient's ovaries and admixed with sperm from the woman's partner for fertilisation purposes, the fertilised egg then being re-implanted in the womb for gestation. Clearly, it is important for the procedure to be administered under a rigorous and carefully-controlled protocol to ensure that the eggs are fertilised with sperm from the intended partner; various instances have been reported in the media concerning unintended and highly distressing errors which become apparent following birth. To this end, the Human Fertilisation and Embryology Authority operates a so-called “locked in process”, in which the procedure is witnessed at every stage by a person additional to the operative to ensure, as far as possible, that mistakes such as have been made in the past are not repeated in the future. The procedure is consequently expensive to operate and administer and, in any event, the possibility of human error cannot entirely be eliminated.